Marvel Crossover Comic: Disney, Marvel and Star Wars
The comics sees a war between the heroes and villains from the Disney, Marvel and Star Wars universe. The comic event comes in three parts: Prequel Before Battle, Preperation for Battle, and the War. Synopsis "Marvel Crossover” begins when Maleficent, Thanos and Emperor Palpatine frustrate over the failures happening throughout their universe. Their hate becomes incredibly power, that in a euphoric rage, they mutter one word: war. The word creates all three universes to collide. The villains meet and agree to work together, gathering all the villains and start war on the heroes. Mickey, Yoda and Nick Fury meet together and come with the same realization, knowing they must gather their heroes and retaliate, as well. Prequel Before Battle {| class="wikitable" !Image !Title !Release Date |- |''Image 001'' |''Crossover: Prequel Before War 001'' |September 29, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |When Maleficent, Sidious and Thanos simultaneously feel defeat and failure durinf their endevours, they call for their desire for complete destruction by uttering one word: War. This causes the universes to merge and the three villains come together for the first time, unsure of what has just happened. Meanwhile, Yoda, Mickey and Nick Fury meet up in the middle of the newly merged land. |- |''Image 002'' |''Crossover: Prequel Before War 002'' |October 6, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Mickey and Nick continue to look around the area and figure out where they are, while Yoda uses force meditation to see who else inhabits the planet. Maleficent, Sidious and Thanos square off after a hugemisunderstanding, but slowly begins to realize their similar desire: War and Destruction towards their foes. |- |''Image 003'' |''Crossover: Prequel Before War 003'' |October 13, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Maleficent and Thanos plot out plans and strategies for the begining of their war, but Emperor Palpatine discovers something through a force meditation. After Mickey and Fury fight off a crazed Skrull and Beagle Boy, Yoda makes two shocking discoveries: Many Characters from many different time periods and universes have merged into one world and that their respected enemies are preparing for war. Sidious makes the same discovery. |- |''Image 004'' |''Crossover: Prequel Before War 004'' |October 20, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Maleficent, Sidious and Thanos prepare their soldiers, first by giving each other second in commands: The Sanderson Sisters, Corvous Glaive and Cad Bane, whome Malefecent gathered. Finally, Darth Sidious locates a dark tower for them to conspire and lights a beacon for the villains to follow and gather. Yen Sid meets up with Mickey, Fury and Yoda and transport them to a tower. Yoda tells them of the villains' plan to gather all the villains for war. Yen-sid retaliates by lighting a beacon of light, himself, gathering all the heroes. |- |''Image 001'' |''Crossover: Star Wars 001'' |September 29, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Lady Tremaine wakes up from her house to find her village littered by strange men, women and "monsters" calling themselves "the rebels." She is approached by one of these strange "monsters," named Admiral Gail Ackbar, whome she has taken quite a fright to, who says that the Princess Cinderella has allowed refuge for the rebels so they can figure out where they have transported and why this happened. Meanwhile, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Anastasia, the King and the Grand Duke have a feast with Luke, Leia, Han and Chewy whom they instantly become friends with and lend their kingdom for the rebel alliance. Meanwhile, after being disgusted with these new, strange outsiders, Lady Tremaine and Drizilla get a special visit. |- |''Image 002'' |''Crossover: Star Was 002'' |October 6, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Cinderella, Charming, Luke and the others get a crude awakening when they hear the sound of blasters outside the kingdom. They are shocked to find the rebels fighting off Stormtroopers. Cinderella goes to their aid, by sending her soldiers to aid them. Luke comes to one conclusion, Darth Vader has come to the world, meanwhile, he notices a big bright light that has been drawn in the sky. Meanwhile, Grand Moff Tarkin is having tea with Tramaine and Drizilla, who explains that they need to get to a beacon of light and introduces Darth Vader. |- |''Image 003'' |''Crossover: Star Wars 003'' |October 13, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Luke approaches to his friends and tell them about the light, they tell Luke that this is no time to follow a light during a battle, but Cinderella confirms this light and feels the need to follow it. Admaral Ackbar feels that the battle is too much and demands that the soldiers, from both universes, to retreat to the castle. Once inside, Gail meets up with Luke about a plan to follow a light. Ackbar recalls seeing the star carriers behind the castle and believes they will fit everyone from both kingdoms. When Luke and Cinderella split throughout the castle, gathering everyone, they are approached by each of their respected villains. |- |''Image 004'' |''Crossover: Star Wars 004'' |October 20, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Luke and Vader fights,claiming him to be impressive, indicating that in their universe, they still do not know that they are father and son. The King and Grand Duke are approached and are instructed that the empire must seize control of the kingdom, by T arkin and Tremaine, but they are saved by Han and Chewy, who take them to the top of the tower, to wait for Leia and Ackbar with the Star Carriers. Luke escapes Vader, thanks to The Fairy Godmother intervening and using her magic. Anastasia saves Cinderella from the wrath of Drizilla and leads her to the top of the castle. Before Vader and Tremaine could find and arrest the kingdom and the rebels, they already escape, causing the two to make a pact while preparing to leave for the beacon that they previously mentioned. The comic ends with The star cruisers approaching a tower, followed by other heroes in ships and on foot. |- |''Image 001'' |''Crossover: Avengers 001'' |September 29, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Captain America wakes up in a strange forest, confused, only to bump into Snow White, who is picking up flowers in the glade. She is almost attacked by Doombots, but Captain America intervenes, along with Hawkeye, Vision and Scarlet Witch. They instantly become her bodyguards when they notice that the bots only try to attack her. Thor, Black Widow, Captain Marvel and Falcon wake up in the mines who are tied up by the seven dwarves, who assume that they have come to steal their gems. Meanwhile, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner wake up in the basement of the Evil Queen's castle, discovering that she captured Maria Hill and some S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents in the magic mirror and is conspiring with Doctor Doom. |- |''Image 002'' |''Crossover: Avengers 002'' |October 6, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Doctor Doom and The Evil Queen already know about Maleficent and Thanos' war and plan to greet them with a gift of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents as prisoners. Tony looks around the castle for his Iron Suit while Bruce finds out that he is unable to hulk out. Natasha, Thor, Carol and Sam try to reason with the dwarves convincing them that they are not stealing the gems, with Grumpy claiming that Thor's hammer was his despite being unable to lift it. Steve, Clint, Wanda and Vision follow Snow White to the dwarves cottage, claiming that they will welcome them as guests, only to find more doombots. |- |''Image 003'' |''Crossover: Avengers 003'' |October 13, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Doctor Doom prepares a ship for him and the Evil Queen, but want to wait and see if they did harm to Snow White and the Avengers with the other doombots. Iron Man finds the Iron Suit in the Queen's lab and engages battle with Doctor Doom and his doombots, when Tony is surrounded, Bruce Hulk's out and smashes the mirror. The Avengers are outnumbered and nearly fail to protect Snow White, only to be saved by Thor, Black Widow, Captain Marvel, Falcon and the dwarves. When the battle finishes, they see Mickey, Yoda and Fury's war light. Doctor Doom and the Queen escape on the ship, Maria Hill signals for a hellicarrier to pick up the remaining Avengers, Snow White and the Dwarves. |- |''Image 001'' |''Crossover: Clone Wars 001'' |September 29, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Much like Cinderella's village, Aurora has befriended Captain Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin and Ahsoka, she also grants assistants and shelter to the Jedi Council and the clones. Count Dooku, on the other hand, has an offer for Maleficent, if she will promise that he will not make it to Mickey and Yoda's tower. |- |''Image 002'' |''Crossover: The Clone Wars 002'' |October 6, 2016 |- | colspan="5" |Ahsoka is greeted by the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who tells her they were sent by Yensid and warns her that Count Dooku has colaborated with Maleficent and plan to switch enemies, things don't go according to plan when they are both ambushed by Darth Maul and Asajj Ventress. Meanwhile, Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex get assaulted by Maleficent and her goons, leaving her tower, temporarily to deal with the jedi. Count Dooku, however, grabs Aurora, with Philip following him. |- Category:Disney Category:Marvel Comics Category:Star Wars Category:Crossovers Category:Comics Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:The Avengers Category:Spider-Man Category:Cinderella Category:Snow White Category:Marvel